


The Elves of Xadia

by DLTomes



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Moonshadow elves, Star Elves, Sunfire Elves, Xadia's history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLTomes/pseuds/DLTomes
Summary: Callum couldn't thinking of Xadia and wants to know more. Including the other elves.





	The Elves of Xadia

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dragon Prince fanfic. Hope you enjoy. Also, read the bottom. Need some help.

"Hey, Rayla?" Callum wondered as they set fire. "Can I ask a few questions?"

Rayla snort at her response. "Sure, what's your question?"

"So is it true you and your people're connect with the six Primal Source?" Callum curious of different species and nations of the Elves at Xadia. 

"Well, yes." Rayla admit. "It connect our power to the six Primal Source of Xadia. And, we do good uses."

"I can see." Callum became intrigued. "I know Moonshadow become invisible at the night of the full moon, right?"

"True." Rayla nodded. But got curious. "Why you ask, Callum?"

Callum became nervous. "There're many stories at Xadia I read and wonder if they're true."

"Such as what?" Rayla tilted her eyebrow.

"The Star Elves." He sighed. "I heard they're the most mysterious elves than any of them. Is that true?"

She became nervous. "They're secretive. And, no one at Xadia understand them."

"So, the Star Elves are secretive?" Callum assume. "Likes, the Stars?"

"That sound right, I believe." Both Callum and Rayla feels awkward. "So, any more questions?"

"Do you and the other elves get along with them?" Callum tilted his eyebrow in a confuse way.

"Afraid not." Rayla's eyes narrow as she responds. "No one does. Can't explain."

"I guess they are hard to understand." Callum tries to lighten their conference. "Cause we understood little of the stars?"

"Yeah, I guess." Rayla scratch behind her head. "Once more, they don't agree with the others."

That comment got Callum's attention. "What do you mean?"

Rayla exhaled as she explains. "As you figure, when a human mage discovered the Seventh Source..."

"Dark Magic, I presume?" Callum respond. But continue to listen.

"Yeah, after defend the human mage. We, the elves and dragons decision to banish the human to the western side of the land." Rayla's expression become intense. "The Star Elves disagree with the idea."

"Why is that?" Confuse as curious.

"Because they believe it will bring the endless war to both side." Thus her voice sound depresses. "And, the Humans will uses Dark Magic."

Callum notice the sad look in her eyes. "I guess they're right."

"I guess." Rayla places her head to her knees as she holds them. "Which, explain, why they haven't communicate with the other elves."

"They must be mad." Callum stare away. "For divide the land of Xadia. And, cause this war."

Rayla stare at him. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's it." Callum nodded. Then, he stands on his legs. "Well, goodnight, Rayla."

"Good night, Callum."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to making series on my fanfic of The Dragon Prince and need help of decision name for the Star Elves. Which one seems prefect for them?  
> Starlight, Stardust, Stargazer or Starstreak? Pick.


End file.
